


your hand around my heart

by LykaiosArcturus



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Different take on Hanahaki disease, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, POV Original Character, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaiosArcturus/pseuds/LykaiosArcturus
Summary: Ban smiled, and when he coughed, a pink rose lay in his palm.I wish you both all the happiness in the world.Or how Yuki's and Momo's hearts touch others'





	your hand around my heart

**Author's Note:**

> LOL UUUH i wuv third perso POV okay weeps
> 
> ALSO preemptive explanation time since it might not make sense but ACTUALLY the hanahaki disease in this au isnt so much about unrequited love but rather connected to strong emotions so
> 
> you puke flowers when you have strong emotions LOL
> 
> thanks to the idolish7 flashbang team for arranging this event AAAH
> 
> I was paired with the lovely [@juneee_I](https://twitter.com/juneee_I) on twitter WEEPS THANKS FOR THE LOVELY TIME. FIND THEIR AMAZING ART ON TWITTER [HERE](https://twitter.com/juneee_I/status/1163049782904012800)

Ban sighed, but a smile lingered on his lips as he watched Yuki sulk. Momo once again rejected his invitation to spend time with them.

“Don’t take it too heart, he was just nervous.” He assured as it was never good to let Yuki linger too long in his sulking. And it was true anyway, for as much as Momo spent so much time with them these days, he was still a fan first, and Ban could understand that. Of course, there were days he wished Momo-kun would loosen up around them but it seemed it wasn’t going to be happening soon.

Yuki seemed to heave in a breath, a dramatic sigh no doubt, but he paused instead. He sat up, serious this time as he looked at Ban. “Do you think,” he hesitated, “he’s become disillusioned?”

Ban was surprised to hear this as Yuki was usually aloof, but this time was different. He was more deeply upset about this than usual. Ban’s gaze softened. Sometimes he thought he might have been too good at reading Yuki’s feelings, and there were times like this that he was glad to know, all things considered.

“Dummy, don’t say that,” Ban playfully hit Yuki behind the head. “It’s Momo-kun, he’s not like that.”

Yuki hummed, neither an agreement or disagreement to his words. “I know, but,” another moment of hesitation, “what he doesn’t li-”

Just before the dreaded words could escape his lips, Yuki’s hand came up to cover his cough. Yuki himself seemed surprised as he coughed again, sounding like it hurt this time. When he pulled his hand back, there were drops of blood on his palm, but in it was a single carnation as well. Yuki looked horrified, his gaze darting between his palm and Ban.

_Oh Yuki_, Ban thought. His own throat tickling in sympathy.

Ban brought his hand up, curling Yuki’s fist around the flower. “I don’t think he’ll ever hate you.”

-

She was always a too curious neighbor for her own good. On most days, she was able to push that curiosity to the back of her mind and mind her own business. Her husband and kids always teased her about this, but they knew that she never really acted on her curiosity to ever peek out and see what was happening to her neighbors.

But it was different today. She was home because she was too sick to go to work, and her husband was still at his since she could take care of herself, she’d insisted. Her kids were still in school, too, so she was stuck by herself, and the pounding on her neighbor’s door seemed to go on forever with the pounding in her head.

She peaked out, a boy with black hair knocking against her neighbor’s door. “Please, Yuki-san,” he cried and another heavy knocking followed.

She watched in fasciation as this went on, as the stranger shouted in reply at whatever the person on the other side of the door was staying. It seemed like this could go on awhile until a moment of silence settled over the spectacle. It was in this silence that the boy’s eyes widened as his hands came up to cover his mouth.

His shoulder shook with the intensity of his coughs and she wasn’t sure if she should head out and help him. His hands covered his mouth to keep himself silent but even from where she was she could see how much his shoulder shook, could see, to her horror, drops of blood that would escape his palms. And when he finally held his hand away, orange camellia flowers fell between his fingers. He looked as horrified as she felt, could see it when their gazes met.

For a moment, she couldn’t help the intense sympathy for the boy, and the anger bubbling in her chest at her neighbor. He stood up hastily before she could say anything.

“I _will_ be back!” He said to the door, loud with his still hoarse voice.

He was already gone, but the anger in her chest still lingered, bubbling over into her already sore throat. When she coughed to alleviate the pain, she was surprised at the petal she could feel on her tongue. She reached for the flower in her mouth and retrieved a single orange lily bud.

She breathed in deep, her hand rubbing against her chest to calm her heart. It wasn’t ever any good to let this linger.

-

The two customers who walked in were regulars at the convenience store and he greeted them happily enough. They were a fun duo, though the taller man was always kind of aloof towards him compared to his friend. He hadn’t come to know of their names yet, but he was already very familiar with their faces that he could probably identify the two in a crowd. Their looks stood out enough for that.

As he rung up their purchases this time, he started joking with them. “You know, it’s bad to always eat store bought food.”

The one with the black hair laughed. “We’re just so busy these days!” He gazed at him slightly then, “Don’t worry, you won’t be seeing us again after this week!”

He laughed with black haired man a litt, and because it wouldn’t hurt to try, “Oh that’s not what I meant,” he said. He leaned forward a little, looking from under his eyelashes, “maybe I could cook for you?”

A hand suddenly slammed on the counter and he stepped. “Momo-kun,” the other man said, voice strained, “could you please check if they have more of that drink you like, I think we ran out of that, too.”

“Ah! Of course, Yuki-san. Please wait here.”

Just as ‘Momo’ walked away, ‘Yuki’ finally released the breath he seemed to be holding and coughed into a handkerchief. He raised his eyebrows as he glimpsed at Yuki’s handkerchief. A yellow rose sat in his palm. Yuki coughed again, but this time more deliberate as he crushed the rose in his palm.

“Please mind your own business.”

He ducked his head, unable to meet Yuki’s gaze. “Right, sorry,” he mumbled.

-

Yuki and Momo sat in front of him, blushing and their expressions guilty. Good. So they were aware of the trouble they were causing him.

Rinto eyed the cactus flowers dotted with drops of blood he placed on the table in front of them. He had been finding the flowers hidden where they could remain inconspicuous but they weren’t being hidden well at all. He wondered if this was what was causing the trouble between Yuki and Momo this time.

He wasn’t naïve or unaware of the two’s situation as they liked to believe. He knew about them, the fact that their partnership extended to more than members of Re:vale or as friends.

And he knew what these flowers meant as well.

“Are you avoiding each other because of these flowers?” Rinto asked, and it was in moments like these that he felt he really was older than the two of them, though it wasn’t by a lot. Satisfied when both Yuki and Momo nodded, he continued, “who do these flowers belong to?”

“They’re mine,” Yuki said just as Momo said, “Mine.”

They looked at each other surprised and their faces even redder.

Rinto sighed again, “Please,” he said, placing a plastic bag in front of them. “You have tomorrow and the next day off, talk to each other and… spend time together.” He moved to exit the room, not really wanting to witness what could possibly happen between the two.

“Ah,” Yuki said, stopping him. “Could you tell us what this is?” Indicating the plastic bag in front of them.

“Lube and condoms,” he said without hesitation, leaving a sputtering Momo and Yuki behind him.

-

In his hand, Yuki held a ring, as Momo gazed at him lovingly. Ban knew Yuki was nervous, and so he didn’t hesitate to offer his moral support.

Before Yuki could finish what he was saying, he coughed, and Ban was already so familiar with this scenario. Forget-me-not flowers fell to the floor, a few white rose petals falling between his fingers. Momo was surprised and he laughed, he reached into his pocket and had a ring of his own for Yuki. His laughing turned into coughing when white roses and forget-me-not flowers fell from his own mouth.

He leaned forward, and pressed his blood stained lips against Yuki’s. “Of course, let’s get married darling.”

Yuki laughed a little too and smiled, he slipped his ring on Momo’s finger and Momo slipped his on Yuki’s. “I love you, Momo.”

Ban smiled, and when he coughed, a pink rose lay in his palm.

_I wish you both all the happiness in the world_.

**Author's Note:**

> im gomen ne i ramble 
> 
> YUKIMOMO RIGHTS <-- i was screaming that when i watched the idolish7 delayed viewing im sowwy
> 
> talk to me on [@canineinthestar](https://twitter.com/canineinthestar)
> 
> I feel like i should specify i used hanakotoba not the western


End file.
